rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Allison Church
Allison Church is a minor, yet significant, character in Red vs. Blue. First mentioned directly in ''Revelation'', she was initially alluded to in ''Reconstruction''. Little is known about her except for the fact that she died in battle during the Great War and was both the wife of Director Leonard Church and mother of Carolina. Her death led to her husband's creation of Project Freelancer, and inadvertently the events of the entire series. Role in Plot In Three's a Crowd, as Carolina begins to fight Tex after Eta and Iota are implanted into her, the Director enters the room, angered at the fight that's going on and immediately calls out "No, Allison!" after noticing Tex in the ensuing brawl. Suddenly, all of the A.I. react to this and mutter "Allison," nonstop. The Sarcophagus also begins to make growling sounds in reaction to it. This is probably due to the fact that the A.I. are fragments of the Director himself so they all could have residual memories of who Allison was and reacted in the same dismay as he did. This also brings light to the fact that Tex is a shadow of Allison so the Director could believe Tex to actually be her. discovers Allison.]] In Remember Me How I Was, Washington was implanted with the A.I. unit Epsilon. During this time, Wash began to experience memory hallucinations of Allison. This causes him to go into an extreme panic and is eventually sedated before he's taken to Recovery. She is last seen in a video in Don't Say It, which the Director plays over and over again until he is confronted by Carolina and Epsilon. When the two leave after letting go of their past, the Director allegedly commits suicide as he watches the video of Allison for the last time. She also appears in the Red vs. Blue: The Ultimate Fan Guide story "Leonard + Allison", which is one of the Director's memories showcasing himself meeting Allison for the first time in UNSC Training, where she stops a bully, Delaney, from beating Leonard to a pulp. Legacy The memory of her death lingered on in Dr. Church's mind so much that when Alpha was created, a "shadow" of Allison was made as a by-product of the process. She was put into a robotic body and given the codename Freelancer Agent Texas, believing herself to be a real human and interacted with Alpha (who also believed himself to be a human soldier and thought Leonard Church's name his own), remembering him as her boyfriend due to Allison's relationship with Dr. Church. The failure that caused Allison's death has yet to be disclosed in the series. It is assumed that many aspects of Allison and Tex are similar, at least from the Director's point of view. It is also possible that Tex's relationship with Alpha mirrors that of Allison's and Dr. Church's. Trivia *Allison is the first character in Red vs. Blue to be displayed in live action. *It is revealed by her uniform that Allison was a UNSC Marine, possibly explaining Tex's skill in combat and weaponry. *It is revealed in Don't Say It that Allison was actually the mother of Carolina, making the Director, in turn, Carolina's father. *The video that the Director constantly watched in remorse was apparently the last he ever saw of her, implied by her comment that he would see her again. *According to Epsilon, Allison had intense anger issues, which seem to have been passed onto Carolina.Accentuate the Interrogative *Allison, technically, is the first known character to be killed chronologically in the series, having been killed during the Great War. *Like Tex, Epsilon-Tex, and the Tex Drones, Allison seems to have a tendency to aim for the groin during fights, as she finishes her beatdown of Delaney with a brutal kick between his legs in "Leonard + Allison". *Allison died six years after Carolina's birth. Since Carolina was born on 2523 this would mean that Allison died in 2529. References Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:UNSC